Twins?
by Anonymous5611
Summary: Maximum Ride was kicked out off the Flock. She finds herself in Voltera Italy. The Volturi have changed Max into one of them and later she find out she has a twin and her mom is actually Bella. Max finds out that Jacob thew her out the window when she was a baby. Will their be revenge or love? Will she stay with the Volturi the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

Hi I'm Maximum Ride. I am now 18 years. Yes I'm the Max that was the leader of the Flock. I say was because I found out they were going to kick me out. I also found my mom isn't actually my mom. Shocker right. NOT. I mean who doesn't want to be the indestructible Max Ride mom. I'm not conceited I am really indestructible. I'll tell you how.

FLASHBACK:

The flock just kicked me out. I'm not mad I knew it was going to happen. I seen it coming and I really don't care anymore. I soon found out I landed in Voltera Italy. I went to a field to see what other powers I have gained and turns out I have gained all the of the traitors and a lot more than I can imagine. I felt someone watching me. I turned around to see someone running at me in super speed. I immediately put up a powerful force field. They ran into it and I fell down laughing. Whoever they were they got up and started to run at me again. This time I punched them in gut and did my famous roundhouse kick to the face of theirs. The person that kicked and inched seemed surprised that they got injured.

"What are you because I am not usually injured by anyone. By the way I'm Alex" said Alex.

"And I'm leaving" I said and started to walk away.

He caught up to me and told me to come with him.

"Why should I go with you" I asked getting very annoyed.

"Because Master Aro would like to meet you." Alex said looking annoyed.

"What if I don't want to go with you." I said smirking.

"Oh but you will come." He said getting angry.

"Fine" I said laughing.

"Let us go then." Alex looked relieved.

"Would you like me to carry you." He asked.

"Just tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there." I said sincerely.

"We're going to Voltera Castle." Alec said sounding curious.

"By the way Alec I know that you're a vampire and the rest of you are too. And since you're I'm not a vampire but I soon will be. I also know I'm going to be the most powerful vampire that the Volturi has ever had." I said laughing because of the look on his face.

"I like you Alec your pretty funny."

"But I didn't say anything." He said looking at her curiously.

With that I went of too Voltera Castle to meet the Volturi.

FEW MINUTES LATER AT VOLTERA CASTLE

I have arrived at Voltera Castle and Jane was waiting for us.

"Hi Jane. You and I are going to get along just fine." I said to creep her out but it was true. We were going to be really good friends.

"How do you know my name" she asked looking uncomfortable.

"I know everything about everything and anything. For example I know you hate the Cullens because they are stronger than you guys. Guess what not anymore you guys are getting a new vampire. And that someone would be me." I said while smiling sincerely.

"And what makes you think that he is going to let you become a Volturi guard." She said annoyed.

"Why don't you ask your brother Alec. I'm sure he'll be happy to tel you how I took him down when I'm not a vampire yet." I said smirking and laughing.

"It's true Jane. I think she's more powerful than all of us combined. And she obviously has a lot more powers then us too." Said Alec.

"Who is more powerful than us combined." Said Aro with a questioning look.

"My friend Max here master Aro." Said Alec.

"I'll give you my life story through telepathy and from there you can tell the others."

So I told Are how I was genetically engineered by scientists or whitecoats as we called them. After that I told him all my adventures with the Flock and how I had to save the world. And how they left me. He seemed astonished and sad and angry. Of course being me I comforted him with my powers. He seemed grateful for that and he gave me a small smile. He then turned to everyone and held their hand one by one to show them my life story. They all gave me pitiful glances but Jane astonished me the most. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back and said "I told you we are going to be good friends." She just laughed at that. Then Aro asked me if I wanted to join the Volturi Guard. I said yes and then he took me to a room and the bit me on my neck. It didn't hurt me of course because I've been through way worse. And that my friends is how I became the indestructible Max.

So what did you guys think about my first chapter. R&R please and if you guys have any ideas let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max** **POV**

After I was turned all the memories I have forgotten came back to me. Like when I was born I was half human and half vampire. I also remembered who my mom and twin are. This really shocked me because my mom is Bella Cullen and my twin is none other than Renesme. But what got me furious is that my mom doesn't know I exist. You guys may be wondering why my mom isn't aware of my existence. Jacob thew me out the window where Jeb was standing coincidentally and caught me. And also my dad was also in on this. I will get my revenge on them both. I also remembered how I protected Renesme from Jacob because if I didn't she would have been going through the experiments I went through. I'm I did it though I am real softy when it comes to my sister. Anyways I have to talk to Aro he needs to know about my "family" issue.

**~~~~~~~~~I'm a line named Robin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Hello Lord Aro. I said smiling with a worried expression.

Ahh Max why such the worrisome look on your face said Aro smiling.

I'm afraid there are some problems about my heritage. I'm related to the Cullen's I said afraid of his reaction.

Show me them he said outstrecthing his hand to me.

I gave him my hand as he was looking at my memories I saw Jane and Alec. I showed them what Aro was seeing at this moment. When they saw the last of my memories they all looked shocked and angered by this. But Jane broke the silence and said "I will personally hunt Jacob down and kill him along with Edward as well." I laughed at this and said "I will also do the same."

We all laughed at that.

**~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP 2 YEARS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's been two years since I have turned. Jane,Alec, and I have been closer but it is almost time for me to go on my mission and get revenge on all the Cullens except Alice, my mom,and Renesme. Although Jane is coming with me Alec is not. I have taught them both they can be satisfied with animal blood and they are both used to it by know. Oh and I forgot to say I don't need blood at all. All I need is human food to live off of. It is one the infinite powers I have. Jane and I will live in the outskirts of Forks,Washington in a mansion sort of like the E shaped house the traitors and I had. I wonder where they are right now I thought to myself. Anyways Jane and I are leaving right now but before we leave I change Jane's look so the Cullens won't become suspicious of Jane. I gave her blonde hair with red streaks but I let her keep her gold colored eyes (since she now drinks animal blood) so the Cullens will know we're vampires but we will look like one of them. The good ones of course I stay the way I am because they won't recognize me the only thing I change is the color of my eyes I changed them to a sea blue. We drive to the airport and mount our private jet. I will get my baby later. It is black Bugatti Veyron (A/N My dream car:] ). Hey what can I say I just love it.

~~~~~~~~~~~time SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a couple of hours we landed in Forks,Washington. Jane and I went to get my car after we got our luggage. I literally ran (in human speed obviously) to my baby and we set off for home. Obviously we had already had our stuff brought in before we came. I quickly ran to my room which was white with black an gray splatters on the wall. Jane's was more girly than mine. Hers was white with red and purple splatters on it. We had to get ready for school tomorrow morning. But Jane and I had go hunting. I drank animal blood if I wanted to but that was not often. And when I did I made sure the animal wasn't a baby or bird.

**So what do you think about it. R&R please. Anyway want to give suggestions on who max should date. The most votes win. Here are the ones you guys are to choose in between.**

**Alec**

**Fang**

**Iggy**

**Jacob**

**Or create your own OC and PM me. **

**~~~~Shyla out~~~~~~**


End file.
